


Headlong into the Irresistible Orbit

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning of their relationship, Ben gets Leslie to relax and slow down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headlong into the Irresistible Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had posted this here...but I did not.

Here’s the thing that he’s learned about Leslie Knope, in the thirty or so hours that Ben has been in an intimate relationship with her.

She’s… _exuberant._

Well, Ben could have guessed that and of course if he’d been asked to describe her normal, everyday demeanor outside of bed, exuberant is a word he definitely would have picked, along with passionate and driven and amazing and probably about ten more glowing and positive adjectives.

And he’s in no way complaining, nope, not at all, but also, he kind of wants them to take their time tonight. Sexy words like slow and leisurely and meander come to mind.

Ben wants to throw out the maps and take the scenic route, instead of speeding right into the destination.

That first night, when he’d met her at her place, less than an hour after she’d handed him the receipts and he couldn’t stop himself from finally kissing her, it had been a flurry of buttons being unbuttoned and zippers being unzipped. And it was excellent.

Of course it was.

It was Leslie…and him seeing her naked and touching her and being inside her. Leslie on top of him, riding him until his eyes rolled back in his head and he thought he was going to die from how good it all felt.

This morning had been a rush of activity too. Not quite as fast as the night before but honestly, as soon as her fingers wrapped around him and she gave him that sexy grin, he kind of lost all capacity for higher brain function. And again, it’s all good, but tonight?

Tonight he wants to explore.

He has important questions he wants to investigate and then find out the answers to. Like, does her left nipple feel the same against his tongue as her right nipple does. Is she ticklish?

Which butt cheek does he think is cuter?

Does she taste extra sweet because of all the sugar she eats? Good lord, Ben thinks sadly, he hasn’t even had the chance to go down on her yet.

April and Andy are gone for the evening, so they end up at his place and in his room. Ben actually manages to get her completely naked while keeping his own underwear on. But then her hand reaches out and touches him through the thin cotton of his boxer-briefs and he has to stop kissing and moan against her.

“Hey, hey. Um, I have an idea,” he gets out, while also sliding her hand gently away,

“Does it involve you putting your penis is me?”

“Eventually, yes. Definitely that. But why don’t we…um, slow down a bit?”

“Oh,” she pulls back further and looks at him. And she looks confused. Almost sad. Uh-oh. Did he say the wrong thing?

“Is this not…do you not like–”

“No! No. It’s not…Leslie, I really like this. I really, really do. It just feels like we’ve kind of rushed it. I mean, not the sleeping together, but the actual sleeping together. Do you know what I mean?”

She still looks confused. Naked and confused and…fuck this is not at all what he was trying to do.

“No,” she responds finally. Definitely confirming that she does not know what he means.

Ben nods and moves closer and kisses her softly, reassuringly.

“I want to slow down a little and enjoy every second of this.” He kisses her once again and feels her moving closer to him, getting back into it. “I want to taste every inch of you. Put my hands all over and-–”

“I’m rushing it,” she finishes for him, an expression that is now slightly unreadable on her beautiful face.

“I get anxious,” Leslie admits next. “To get…there. Because there is really awesome, Ben. And so I want to get my hands on your penis and-–”

“Alright. For the record? I have absolutely no problem with you getting your hands on my penis. In fact, I highly encourage it. But then, it feels too amazing and I forget to touch you all the places I want to and start to rush there. But tonight, I want to take a couple of detours first.”

“Okay,” Leslie nods and then puts her hands behind her back. “I’ll stay like this and you just…go to town. Detour away.”

She’s sitting on his bed, completely naked with her hands pushed behind her and it kind of looks like some sort of hostage situation and also, that can’t at all be comfortable for her.

Ben tugs at her hands until they’re back by her side. “I have a better idea.”

A couple of minutes later she’s lying down on his bed, her hands above her head and grasping the slats of his headboard. She’s grinning at him and looks…fairly laid-back. Well, fairly laid-back for Leslie.

He leans in and kisses her again, making sure to rub his nose into hers a bit first. Because it’s super cute the ways she smiles against him when they bump noses when they kiss.

“Now, do you think you can keep your hands like that? Or…” Ben glances over at his discarded tie. “Or do I need to tie you up.”

Holy crap. Did he actually just say that?

He probably should not have said that. Now, she’s going to think he’s a jerk again. It’s only the second day of this thing, their secret relationship, there’s no way she would ever trust–

“ _Ohmygod_ ,” Leslie says in a rush, eyes wide with interest. “Let’s do that.”

“Really?”

* * * * * *

Ben doesn’t tie her very tightly, in fact, she probably wouldn’t have much trouble getting free.

As he moves back to survey his handiwork (and also ogle the beautiful naked woman on his bed), he realizes that if their roles were reversed, he absolutely would trust her to tie him up too.

“So, I’ve been thinking about this for the last few minutes and I mean, if you’re driving to Indy on a road trip, do you want to speed right there as fast as you can, or do you want to make some pit stops along the way,” Ben explains, as he pauses to kiss her neck. “And maybe see Indiana’s second largest rocking chair?”

“Oh god,” Leslie answers in a moan. “I want to see the rocking chair. And then the failed wax figures at-–”

“ _Dame Gervin’s Misshapen Celebrity Castle_ ,” Ben finishes for her, siting up and grinning.

It’s really no surprise that Leslie likes that museum too. Dame Gervin’s is where Madame Tussaud sends all of its failed wax figures, and if you can figure out who it is, you get to take it home. Ben stops in there every time he’s nearby.

“Once when I was there, I almost guessed right and got to take home George Clooney,” she tells him.

“Really?” That’s impressive, he thinks. They are really hard to guess correctly.

Honestly, they all kind of look like lumpy aliens. He’d only managed to figure it out once and with all his time on the road, he’d passed by there and gone inside a lot over the years.

“Yeah, but it was actually Steve Buscemi. So, sadly, no.”

“I have a misshapen wax Richard Nixon in storage,” Ben admits, laughing. “I finally got one right a few years ago.”

Leslie laughs in response, all while looking suitable impressed. “Really? You need to show me sometime… _ohhhhhhhh._ ”

As much as he enjoys talking to her about failed and hideous celebrity wax figures, she is naked and tied up, so Ben decides to lean down again and kiss and nuzzle between her bare breasts instead.

“Do I need a safe word?”

Surprised by her question, Ben looks up from the rosy, pink nipple he was just about to kiss and tease with his teeth.

“I don’t think so. I mean–-”

“I want to have a safe word,” she interrupts. “For safety.”

Ben frowns. “Um, alright. But do you think you actually need one, or do you just want to come up with a safe–-”

“ _Antelope_ ,” Leslie says and then smiles at him. And really, she doesn’t look overly concerned about being tied up, so Ben smiles too.

“Okay.”

“No. _Platypus_ ,” she amends, making Ben laugh. “Or maybe–-”

“How about you keep thinking of possible safe words and I’ll keep doing this.”

* * * * * *

“Is this okay?” he asks, circling her belly button with his tongue.

He’d made an exhaustive survey of her breasts and then her stomach, kissing and licking his way as he went down.

Leslie nods as she meets his eyes.

Ben kisses even lower, his hands on the back of her thighs to push her knees up a bit more and spread her legs wider. “How about this?”

“Y-yeah,” she says, and he’s never heard her voice come out that low before.

He smiles. No. It’s actually probably a bit more of a smirk, but she doesn’t seem to mind his cockiness right before he runs his nose through the short, neat hair he encounters on her mound and then goes lower to kiss the tippy-top of her right inner thigh.

Ben inhales. God, she smells good.

He kisses the crease of her other thigh. She’s all spread open and wet, pink and swollen with arousal and Ben finds himself groaning against her skin before he licks gently and softly, slowly bathing her opening with his tongue. He does that a couple more times, feeling her thighs tense around his head and then he slides his tongue higher and circles her clit. He grins when she jerks against him.

He starts licking in earnest, still keeping the pressure light, keeping each palm on her inner thighs. Leslie grinds into him, so he slides against her a little harder, repeating motions when she moans and speeding up when she starts to gasp.

When she comes against his face, pushing and wiggling and squirming and moaning, it’s even better than he thought it would be.

As he tries to get his tented boxers down and off as fast as possible, Ben watches as she shimmies her wrists out of his looped tie.

“Next time, you should tie that tighter,” she tells him, getting on her hands and knees quickly and stretching forward to take him in her mouth.

And oh fuck. That is the super fast track to Indianapolis.

Even as he absentmindedly brings his hand down around the curve of her ass and between her legs to finger her, he knows she needs to stop doing that if he’s actually going to make it to the traditional finish line.

Ben kind of groans and pulls her up, so they’re hip to hip, kneeling on the bed and when they kiss again, her hand is lightly gripping him around the base, the tip of him brushing against her and now, yeah, he kinda wants to rush this. So, when he slips inside her seconds later, Leslie lying down once more and this time, with him on top, they both sigh in relief.

She’s all wet and warm and wonderful around him and god, this is where his brain usually goes haywire and he lets himself just get lost in the sensations, in the feel of Leslie. Get lost in her lips while they kiss and her cunt as he thrusts.

He can feel her knuckles brushing against his lower belly as she touches herself and it’s just so sexy he almost comes right then and there. But he wants to try and hold out a little longer for Leslie to come again and take him with her when she does.

It’s definitely worth the wait.


End file.
